Unicron reformats Megatron to Galvatron/Starscream's death/"I Want It All"
This is how Unicron reformats Megatron to Galvatron, Starscream's death, and I Want It All goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of the Transformers space Unicron: Ryvine... Megatron... Ryalight.... villains and cons float towards Unicorn Unicron: Welcome, Megatron, Ryalight, and Ryvine, my student. uses his magic to stop himself from getting blown away with Megatron and Ryalight Megatron: Who said that? Unicron: I... am Unicron, Ryvine's mentor. Megatron: Show yourself. Ryvine Sparkle: What are you doing in the Primax universe? Unicron: To exact revenge on those who wronged me. Ryalight Glimmer: Wait. What? Unicron: I have summoned you here for a puprose? Megatron: Nobody summons Megatron.... Unicron: Then it pleases me to be the first. Ryalight Glimmer: What is your mission. Ryvine Sparkle: Thunderwing knows Unicron's command. You and Ryalight are to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic. Unicron: They are the one things, the ONLY things, that can stand in my way. Ryalight Glimmer: You mean that? Megatron: You have nothing to fear. I have already crushed Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle with my bare hands. Ryalight Glimmer: My friend... Unicron: You exadurate? Megatron: The point is that they're dead. And the Matrix and Element of Magic died with them. Unicron: No. The point is you have fooled. The Matrix and the Element of Magic are passed to thier new leaders. Daffy Duck and Ultra Magnus. Destroy them for me. Including the Prime-prince Ryan, holder of the Matrix. Ryalight Glimmer: Why should we with your student? Megatron: What's in it for us? Unicron: Your bargening prosters, I need to guess. Very well. I will send my Uni-sirens to help you. Ryalight Glimmer: You give me new armor? Unicron: Yes. And I would provide Megatron with a new body and new troops to command. Meagtron: And? Unicorn: And one thing. You belong to me now. Ryalight Glimmer: I BELONG TO NOBODY!!! Megatron: What he said. Trent: I don't belong to you too! Unicron: Prehaps, my student and I misjudged you... proceed your way to oblivion. and Megatron gets torteed Ryalight Glimmer: Ahhhh! No! No! I accept your terms! I accept!!!! Megatron: Me and Trent will accept as well! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! freeze Unicron: Excellent. Ryvine Sparkle: Right choice. gets armor like G1 Galvatron, Megatron transforms to Galvatron and Trent turns into a techno-Siren called Trentech Unicron: Behold. Galvatron and Trentech. Ryalight Glimmer: Cool armor. shines his light at some cons Unicron: And these shall be Ryalight's friends and your minions. cons and a few villains are reformatted Ryvine Sparkle: Scourge. The tracker. Metalshy, the quickshot siren. Unicron: And their henchmen, the Sweeps. Ryvine Sparkle: Lota Tokisaki. The Kurumi Tokisaki character. A Date A Live spirit siren. Unicron: Cyclonus. The warrior. And his armada. Ryvine Sparkle: And the Uni-Sirens shall be Galvatron's bandmates. Unicron: And this shall be your ship. Now go. Destroy the Autobot Matrix and the Element of Magic. and her sisters appear with a ship Galvatron: We will rip open Ultra Magnus and Daffy Duck and every other hero until the Matrix and the Element of Magic have been destroyed. Ryalight Glimmer: Set a course... Galatron: To Cybertron! ship leaves Unicron: Destroy the Matrix. Ryvine Sparkle: And the Element of Magic. Starscream's coronation, before Astrotrain crowns Starscream, the Constructicons [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes